


This Goodbye is Forever

by pro_fangirl



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Death, Don't even mention page 250, Gen, Grief, Newt's death, Sadness, Tommy's perspective, Why did he have to die?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl
Summary: A poem describing Thomas's thoughts after Newt's death.





	This Goodbye is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw something on Pinterest that sparked the idea for this poem. It's pretty sad so you might want to grab some tissues. I cried while reading and writing this, so far warning-lots of sadness ahead. The beginning stanza is from Pinterest and is not my own. All the other words are.   
> Hope you enjoy.

A thousand words

Couldn’t save your life.

I know because I tried.

A thousand tears

Couldn’t bring you back.

I know because I cried.

 

All these thoughts and memories,

Jumbled up in my head

Because maybe if I hold on to them, 

You won’t seem as dead.

 

I know you’re in the clouds.

Even now your shining down.

 

But I can’t help but feel,

That this goodbye is forever.

I will not see you ever,

Ever again. 

Your face will be but a photo,

Hanging on my wall.

Your voice will be but a song,

Heard in the Bluejay's morning call. 

 

I don’t know why you had to go,

Don’t know why you had to leave, 

But I hope you know your memory

Is always safe with me.

 

I will never forget you,

You’ll always be in my head.

Even the annoying parts

Seem so little now that your dead.

 

I know I couldn’t save you,

But I hope you know I tried,

And when I pulled that trigger,

It wasn’t just you who died.

 

And now I can’t help but feel,

That this goodbye is forever.

I will not see you ever,

Ever again. 

Your face will be but a photo,

Hanging on my wall.

Your voice will be but a song,

Heard in the Bluejay's morning call.

 

You were never supposed to die,

You were supposed to be immune,

But the disease gripped tighter and tighter,

And it wouldn’t let go of you.

 

I didn’t want to let you go,

Didn’t want to see you die,

But you begged, “Please, Tommy, please,”

And I had to say goodbye. 

 

Those words are engraved in my mind,

They leave me wondering if somehow

I could have saved you,

So you could be with me now. 

 

But I know, 

That this goodbye is forever.

I will not see you ever,

Ever again. 

Your face will be but a photo,

Hanging on my wall.

Your voice will be but a song,

Heard in the Bluejay's morning call.

 

I miss you, Newt, with all my heart,

But you’re somewhere better now.

Thank you for being my friend.

Maybe I’ll see you again somehow.

Till then,

Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't cry too much. I have to say, Newt is probably one of the worst fictional character deaths in all the deaths that I have read (and I've read a lot). Also, I know that this wasn't written in the format/pattern most poems are, but I don't really care. I like what I wrote and I don't want to change it. A huge thanks to my friend Sophia for reading this, and to my other friend who read this not knowing the fandom. And thank you to my teacher who reviewed it.   
> Have a great day and God bless.


End file.
